


I Don't Get Jealous

by 2broke4shoppingaddiction



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I Say Im Straight And Then Write This, Jealousy, Kissing, Self Indulgent Of Fucking Course, Whoops Im Obsessed With Emily Now, Why Do I Hate Cat Adams So Much, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2broke4shoppingaddiction/pseuds/2broke4shoppingaddiction
Summary: You get unnecessarily jealous over Spencer's interrogation with Cat. Spencer confronts it, but Emily can fix it. <3
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Don't Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Might have errors, I wanted to hurry up and post this masterpiece, so I only proofread it a couple times. Should I post more Emily? I loveeeeeee her.

I walked down the hall, leaving the window that gave onlookers the ability to see what was happening in the interrogation room. I did not need to see what was currently happening. 

Reid, dancing with that deranged lunatic. she's been teasing him this whole time, making questionable gestures and saying provocative things. 

I know it's because of a good reason, we need to find Diana. but that doesn't mean I have to like it. 

I let Jareau keep watch while I headed to the bathroom. it was my favorite place to hide. something I did constantly to get out of a situation, or just to pass some time on paperwork days. 

I would just hide in a stall, scrolling through my Instagram or watching something on Netflix. and now was no different. 

maybe I'll even do some online shopping. anything to take my mind off what was happening just a couple rooms over. there was this one necklace I liked, it had a little switchblade and it was gold colored. 

just when I was checking out, I heard the door open. I figured it was Prentiss or Jareau, checking on me. they knew I never liked Cat, and the current situation wasn't helping. 

that restaurant deal was pushing the envelope, and this whole thing was sending me flying. no one could deny the tension between them, and it made my blood boil. what did he honestly think of her? it was obvious she was into him, but were the feelings reciprocated? 

I put my phone in my pocket and waited for whoever it was to speak. 

I heard a loud throat clearing, but it was much deeper than what JJ or Prentiss sounded like. 

"um...?" I asked. 

"we found my mom. she's okay." 

I recognized the voice. 

I hesitated for a moment, but quickly gathered myself up. 

"that's great," I told Reid: "but you're really not supposed to be in here, on account of the fact that it's a women's restroom." 

I could tell that he was giving his cute smirk, and I wished that I could see it. 

"are you going to come out so we can talk? or are you going to hide in there forever?" he inquired. 

"I don't hide," I said with a scoff as I opened the stall door. 

he was standing by the sink and I opted to start washing my hands. 

"what is there to talk about? you figured out where Diana is, and that's good," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but the images of him and Cat were still hanging around my mind. 

"what there is to talk about is how upset you got," he crossed his arms and I could tell he was looking at me as I was grabbing some paper towels. 

"I'm not upset," I said a little too defensively, I couldn't help it. 

I turned to face him and tried to end the conversation with: "I'm just fine, but thank you for checking in. I'm glad your mom is okay." 

walking toward the door, I was determined to get as far away from here as possible. I just wanted to go home and watch TV. 

Reid grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the bathroom before I could even grab the handle. 

I sighed. I wasn't going to fight if he really wanted to talk that badly. 

"I'd say you were even jealous," Reid started up again. 

I opened my mouth to say something, because I needed to defend myself from these insane accusations. 

"and let me tell you, there is no reason for you to be. she's a deranged psychopath who I needed to indulge to find my mother," he continued. 

"okay," I nodded. 

he let go of my arm and I readjusted my jacket. 

"well, I'm glad we figured that-" I was cut off by Reid putting his hand to my cheek. 

I really wasn't going anywhere now, and I didn't mind. 

I looked into his eyes as he started rubbing his thumb along my lips. 

"your lips are so soft," he said in his tantalizing deep voice. 

I've never heard anything so perfect, I could listen to him talk all day. and sometimes he did seem to talk all day. 

I gave his thumb a little kiss and still looked into his eyes. 

from how close he was I could smell his cologne. I closed my eyes as he continued to trace my lips so I could focus on how his cologne smelled. fantastic, for one thing. 

I opened my eyes when he took his other hand and placed it on my other cheek. 

looking into my eyes again, he said: "you really, really, really, have no reason to be jealous of that insane bitch." 

I squeezed my thighs together to stop the tingles and nodded. 

giving that cute small smile I was craving earlier, Reid simply replied: "good." 

and with that he walked out the bathroom door. 

I gave myself a few minutes after he left to splash my face with cold water and take some deep breaths. no one needed to know what transpired when I walk back out to grab my purse from my desk. 

I walked back down the hallway where JJ was waiting. 

"you good?" she asked sympathetically. 

I smiled gratefully and said that I was. 

"let me walk you to your car?" she asked sweetly. 

I took her up on her offer. 

~~~~~ 

since going home was the original plan, it was strange that I instead ended up at a bar with Emily and Jennifer. 

I wasn't much of a drinker, but it was a time to celebrate. 

"only a couple drinks," I kept saying, most likely trying to convince myself more than the other two in my company. 

at least it worked, as I only had one and a half, a small buzz, but I should probably call a cab. 

after about an hour of talking and laughing, Emily insisted on driving me home. she really wasn't a drinker, so I knew I would be safe in her hands. 

we said goodbye to Jennifer and then Emily and I got into my car. 

it wasn't even a minute into driving to my apartment when Emily spoke. 

"ugh... guys are stupid, aren't they?" 

I was confused by the random remark, but decided to humor her. 

"yeah... it's just a known fact with the universe, I think," I answered, looking over at her. 

she really did have a nice side profile. and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like dark hair. or her. 

I never noticed it until one day I just realized that I've liked her the entire time I've known her. it was the opposite with Spencer. I instantly knew I was interested in him, but I liked the way I fell for Emily more. a slow, steady burn. 

"I mean, Spencer acts all confused as to why you were upset, is he that oblivious?" 

and my heart sunk. so everyone knew I fancied Spencer? great. 

I only gave a small, quiet, forced laugh as I mentally willed for the conversation to be over. we could talk about anything other than this. 

Emily took my non-responsive reply as a sign to carry on, I suppose, as she continued: "anyone can see how that whole Cat business would make you jealous." 

we pulled up along the side of my apartment building. 

"thanks for the ride," I chose to show my appreciation plainly as I grabbed my purse and pulled the door handle to let myself out. 

I turned around and said, "I'll see you tomorrow? it's a paper work day, how lovely." 

Emily stepped out of the car as well. 

"I didn't mean to upset you," she said apologetically, she was always so great at showing any emotion she chose. 

if she wanted to be sympathetic, she would wholeheartedly look sympathetic. if she wanted to be concerned, she would wholeheartedly look concerned, and so on. 

I loved how caring and full of emotion she was. it reminded me that you didn't have to have thick skin to do a job like this. 

I shook my head as I walked into the building, trying to clear my thoughts on how amazing her personality was. 

"why does everyone think I get upset over everything?" 

Emily stayed silent as we walked to my apartment. 

I unlocked my door and walked in, and Emily continued to follow me. 

she closed the door behind us and said: "you can't let that woman get into your head. she's back in prison, and will never get to see Spencer again, let alone get him to play another one of her games." 

"I know, and I'm already over it." 

"you're sure?" she studied my face, and I could tell she was looking for any sign that I was lying. 

I nodded. since Emily was here, I figured I could maybe get something else. 

"lay with me?" I asked, walking to the bedroom. 

"what?" Emily countered, obviously taken aback. 

"you heard me, help me get over him." 

"I didn't know you were bi," she half asked, half stated as she crawled under the blanket with me, after we stripped down to our underwear and bras. 

"I didn't know you were," I replied quickly, nodding toward her since she was just inches away from me in the big bed. 

"I'm more of an opportunist," Emily answered as she draped a leg and an arm over me. 

and now I was nervous and tingly. all thoughts of Spencer melted away as I breathed in Emily's hair and put my arms around her as well. 

she was starting to become brazen as she left a kiss in the middle of my chest. 

Emily looked up at me to make sure that she didn't cross a line. I just smiled back and pressed a kiss to the part of her face I could reach - her forehead, that was covered by her cute bangs. 

sneaking her hand over to my chest, she gently placed it on my boob and reached up to kiss my lips. 

I steadied her head with my hand that I brought to her face, and kissed her back. 

Emily broke the kiss, and kept her eyes closed as she pulled away and moaned quietly. 

with her nuzzling into my chest, I sighed contently and we both fell asleep. 

~~~~~ 

"rough night?" Penelope asked as she stepped into the elevator. 

we were both headed up to our offices. with two of her phones in her hands, I had a venti mocha frappuccino in my hands. 

"actually no," I raised my eyebrows, "I got more sleep than usual, but I'm more tired than usual. ain't that just the way?" 

"hmm... I wouldn't know. I try to have a strict bedtime of nine, so I get plenty of sleep." 

stepping off the elevator, I immediately noticed Reid (yes, Reid, I was officially on the clock, so it's time to be official). 

"hi," he walked up to me as Garcia walked away. 

I didn't want Garcia to walk away, I still wanted to talk to her. she was always so bubbly and energetic, being around her constantly lifted my mood. 

"what's up?" I greeted him back casually. 

"I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but you left with JJ and Emily before I could." 

I nodded, looking past Reid and seeing Prentiss motion me over from the bullpen. 

I ignored it for a second and decided to get this whole Reid thing over with first. 

"you can tell me now, but make it snappy," I said. 

"I don't want to see you get jealous again, so I wanted to give you an update on Cat," he started. 

"that's just the thing," I cut in, nodding toward Emily as she blew me a kiss. 

"I don't get jealous."


End file.
